Tis The Reason:A Cartoon Crossover Christmas
by andrew.matlack
Summary: Every cartoon character has been invited for a Christmas Vacation and after Homer decides to spend Christmas with his dad Abraham, instead doing the same, Marge gets to have one chance to bring the Perfect multi-Cartoon Christmas ever!
1. Chapter 1

A/N:This is my first Christmas Fanfiction story and as we all know that we get to see that our cartoon friends gets to be that invited to a cartoon holiday party as we get to know about, so let's celebrate by giving out a simple Ho-Ho-Ho story, as it may contain that it contains the fact the kids (Expect The Watterson Kids) are 5 years older, Rodolfo is retired from being the White Pandera and remarried to Maria, Bart Simpson is 15, The Rugrats are in their mid-teen years and finally, contains an appearance by Eddie Valiant once played by the late Bob Hopkins, and did we mention a certain superheroes known as the Powerpuff Girls are in this story too? Anyway, let's enjoy this story.

 **-El TIGRE:THE ADVENTURES OF MANNY RIVERA-**

One day, that 18-year-old Manny Rivera was dicrecting the Christmas tree as they get to be ready for it.

"Ever since that you're retired from being the White Pandera, we don't get to fight crime and evil anymore." said Manny.

"Don't you worry Mijo, I think that we could be simply had to shown that we could be that this could be the best Christmas ever." as Manny fall down.

"Yeah, because you retired out of the superhero business, that doesn't mean that I can't stop being El Tigre." as Frieda had to open the door, she announced "Attention everyone, We've been invited to stay in the Toontown Lodge and I have to bring a guest!"

"What do you know? I, Too that I got an Invitation to the lodge for a Christmas Vacation up at the lodge."

 **-THE AMAZING WORLD OF GUMBALL-**

"Kids, We've been invited for a Christmas Vacation up at the lodge!" Announced Nicole as her family cheered.

"Wait a Minute, Christmas Vacation up at the Lodge?" asked Gumball. "That means that I'll won't get to see Penny this year!"

"Oh brother." Said Anias.

 **-RUGRATS/ALL GROWN UP!-**

"I get invited to a Christmas Vacation up at the lodge!" said Kimi.

"That's great!" Chuckie replied. "I'll call Tommy and the others as we get to show that we get to see all of our friends."

"Since it's a family invite, I guess that we'll get to be coming with you!" said Chaz.

"Sorry Dad, but we get to see that we're going to show that it's an _friendly_ Christmas and-" As Kimi covers his mouth. "And with that, we're going to be that it's simply had to go there!"

 **-DEXTER'S LABARATORY-**

"I Can't wait for this Christmas vacation up at the lodge." said Dee Dee. "In case you did not know, I happen to bring my latest invention, know as the Naughty/Nice Machine."

"What does it do?" asked Dee Dee. "I'll explain it when we get to the lodge!"

 **-DANNY PHANTOM-**

As Sam gets to see that she gets an invivation as well. "Well, I'll be you'll be Christmas Danny." she said to a picture of Danny Fenton.

As they get to the lodge, they had to go up as they had to make this at every invite by every cartoon character from every show and movie as they get to go up as they had to the lodge.

Later that day, they had to go up as they had to go the lodge as the Simpsons are the first to arrive. "Here it is, the lodge!" as the lodge gets to be that bigger then anyone could ever mention, as a ground digging up and pop out Bugs Bunny. "Well, here we are, our Christmas Vacation at the lodge!" as Daffy Duck pops out as he gets to be popping out the hole. "Next time, we're taking the bus."

As they get to show that they had to notice that they get to be that coming over here, as the Foster's Bus gets to come over. "Smell that fresh air guys!" as Mac and his Imaginary Friends get to be hopping down the bus as they get to see that they get to show about the directions.

And as Sam gets to drive up, she seems that she was going to be that simply had to notice about the vacation as after others, they had to show that they get to the lodge where muzak is playing "Deck The Halls".

"Gee, I hope there are some fruitcake." Said Richard. "Well, I hope that this Christmas Vacation could be that this could be exiciting."

As Manny gets to sit here and Bart came to him. "Hey there El Tigre," Said Bart. "How's the Superhero business coming along?" he asked.

"My dad retired all because your sister had to test him to be better superhero with her stupid inventions." "Ooh, Ouch, I remember now." as Manny sighs.

"So Speech Implement, do you think that Santa is going to show for a great Christmas ever?" Daffy asked to Donald Duck. "Are you kidding, I love Christmas!"

"Well, let's just say that I could be that simply had to fit to make it as they had to survive as we get to do it." as he laughs.

As we get to Wendy and Frankie, "Oh yeah, I haven't seen you since we get to the bottom of the mystery of the hunted house." as Wendy looked at Frankie, she said. "I Think that Christmas that could've been strangely effect then the mystery was that happen that day."

As we go to Marge and Maria. "So, your husband finally out of the superhero business because Lisa's inventions, huh?" asked Marge. "Yeah, pretty much."

"You know, I happen to show that Christmas everyday story in mind."

"What? I don't know what could happen about that."

"Yeah, about a kid gets sad about waiting for another one for the next 364 days and he wishes that-" as Maria hyperevalantes, Marge was continue talking about "Christmas Every Day" as she grabbed her and said, "NO!" as Marge got freighted as Maria changes into "I mean, I was simply had a nightmare about this and I would never get do that again."

As Marge looked worried and said "Okay, I'm going back to Homer now." as she does that.

As we get to Dexter and Dee Dee. "I Hope that my girlfriend Lisa would be that simply had to get it as they had to notice about it."

"That would've been Lisa Loud, wouldn't it?" asked Dee Dee. "Because if it's true, you've like her."

"I DO NOT LIKE LISA LOUD!" As Dexter shouts, "Okay maybe a little." as Mr. Herriman gets to hop to the lobby. "Okay everyone, you wondering why we came here."

"To Celebrate Christmas." said Dee Dee.

"Yes, and I believe that we're going to make sure that this lodge is the perfect place to do at as we get to show that our host got invited us for a simple Christmas Vacation."

As the host gets to step in, it turns out to be Scrooge McDuck, the richest duck in Duckburg. "All right everyone, I invited you all for a fun roasing Christmas Vacation and it seems that we're going to make it the best time ever."

As the crowd cheers, Scrooge continued, "We're going to be warming by the fire, and go shopping and get to throw one big Christmas Party!"

As the Crowd get to cheer and Scrooge said, "And we're going to have some snow games and actives!"

As the Crowd applauds. "And to top it off, Santa Claus!"

As the Crowd Cheers! "But I don't think that's going to happen." Said Homer as Marge and others looked confused.

You'll get to figure out why in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2-Marge's Decision

Chapter 2:Reasons why Homer and Marge can't celebrate Chirstmas

As Homer gets to tell everyone that they can't celebrate Christmas as he gets to use it.

"As we speak, everytime my family and I get to celebrate Christmas, we could end up being disasters as we get to show that they get to turn out horrible."

"That's ridiculous Homer," said Maria. "Just because that you had some rough Christmases that doesn't mean that we could be simply had to end up doing the same."

"That's why this year we're spending Christmas with my dad." as the crowd groans. "Seriously Dad? You think that you're going to spend Christmas with Grandpa?" asked Bart. "Sure, I had some bad Christmases in the past but you don't hear me complain about it."

"Bart's right, and besides, we never did spent Christmas responsibly once!" replied Marge. "Can we stay here and have a merry Christmas?" asked Marge.

"No, and besides, I think that we could be never had to do that."

"Oh come on Homer, don't be a jerk!" Said Bart. "Yeah, have second thoughts!"

"I Am having second thoughts and that's to spend Christmas with us!" said Homer. "Okay Doc, but don't come crying to us when you get to make us to be spendable for a Christmas Vacation gone wrong!" said Bugs. "And besides, we might get to go without you."

"I'm sorry but that's the way it should goes."

As they get to leave, they had to give some gifts. "Here Marge, just in case you change your mind, here is the Naughty/Nice wristwatch." said Mickey. "Oh thank you."

"And here's a Christmas cap made by me and Maria, just in case." said Rodolfo as he give her that. "thanks." as she puts it on.

"And Mom, I give you a little snow globe." said Bart. "If you don't want to go to Grandpa's, just give me a holler." as Marge got a snow globe of Bart as built a Christmas Tree.

"Gee, that's sweet." said Marge as she gives him a Marge. "Well, goodbye everybody." as Homer gets to drive away as they get to go to the retirement center in Springfield.

As Homer gets to take Marge, he knew that he was going to make it as they should be. "Well now what do we do?" asked Rodolfo as he scratches his head.

Meanwhile, at the car on the way to Springfield Retirement center, she knew that she was hoping that she was going to make it as she notice about it. "Isn't it great Marge?" said Homer. "We're going to be spending Christmas with my dad, where for once, nothing can go wrong." as he gets to be humming the "Mr. Plow" song as Marge had to think about it as she gets to see it.

 _"Mmm, Christmas with Grandpa at the Retirement center, what choice do I have?"_ Thought Marge, as she notice about the Christmas Decorations. "Gee, they are sure pretty." as they get to see that everybody shopping and A man and a woman kissing under the mistletoe, and then a Santa ringing for charity.

"You see Marge, the kids can take care of a Christmas Vacation, they're our friends and more importantly, I Think that we need to make it as they get show that we could be that quite enjoyable."

As Homer gets to roam around, she sees Carolers singing, and then she also saw kids sledding at the hills and then others are making snow angels, and then having she sees a couple inside having hot Chocolate, and to top of all that, she saw a billboard that said, "Have a Very Merry Christmas" as Marge Hypervenlate as Maria was back at the lodge when she shouts, "STOP THE CAR!" as Homer stops the car as she gets to run as she goes back to that lodge as she gets to run as fast as she can.

"Marge, where are you going?!" shouts Marge. "I want to spend Christmas with my special little guy and all of his friends!"

As Homer nods, he had to go to the springfelid retirement castle alone.

Back at the lodge, they seem to have a great Christmas Vacation, but as for Bart, "Gee, I thought we're supposed be having a family vacation, but somehow, Homer and Mom would rather spend the holiday at the retirement center with Grandpa."

"Gee too bad amigo," said Rodolfo. "I guess that we'll get to be spending out Christmas Vacation with without her."

As the Door came in with a firetruck. "That's what you think!" said Marge. "I'm staying for the holidays!"

"All Right Mom!" said Bart. "But How? How did you manage to get here?" asked Lisa. "let's just say I got a ride with the fireman!"

"Well what the heck are we doing here for?" asked Daffy, "We got this Christmas Vacation under way!" as they get to celebrate, there was a mysterious shadow watching them as they can go along.

"Sir, it seems that Bart Simpson and his friends have relized that his mother doesn't want to spend Christmas with her father in law." said his worker..

"Let the blue haired mother of three have her fun," the voice said. "I'm sure that this Christmas for her, is going to be anything BUT merry." as he gets to laugh.

What will happen in this Christmas vacation, and how will Homer break it to his dad?

Find out next chapter and leave some comments.


	3. Chapter 3-Homer's Confession and Eggnog

Chapter 3:Starting Christmas Vacation With A Bang

After Marge decided to stay with her kids and their friends, they had to notice they decorate for the Christmas season.

As Marge shows the gang that got something just in case. "Look at that eggnog." Said Maria. "Do you really need all of that?"

"Tis the season gang, Homer did that and now I Get to show how much that we needed." as the others looked confused. "Just kidding, I got all of the food right here."

"Oh, sorry we asked." said Dee Dee. "I was hoping that I was going to make it as they get to see that it could be more irritable."

At the lodge, they had to make it for instils. "Now Ms. Samantha, I believe that your family celebrate other holidays."

"Yeah, I seem that I get to spin for a drieal so I Thought it could be that it should be that it could be that easily that it could be that my boyfriend Danny that could be-" as she stopped herself, she got back to detecting.

As Dexter looked into a picture of Lisa Loud as he took a deep breath. "Oh Lisa, if only you're here with me." as he notice that he was going to bring up here, Gumball walked up to him. "So, you lost your girl huh?" asked Gumball. "Yeah, I Guess that I could be that simply had to notice that I was going to make it I should be more different as I got to Penny, sweet girl, and she was going to make sure that she simply had to notice that I, Too will be lucky."

"Don't you know anything?" Asked Gumball. "She's just a four year old girl!"

"You think I didn't know about that?" asked Dexter. "I think that it could be that interested as we get to show that we might get to recommended that one day, that it was simply had to sure that we could be the perfect couple one day."

Meanwhile, as Homer get to the Springfield retirement center, he knew that he was going to tell Marge the truth about the whole thing.

"Son, you came to visit me!" said his dad Abraham as he gets to come down as he gets to hug Homer as fell. "Ooh! my back!"

"Dad, there's something that I got to tell you." said Homer. "Whatever it is, you get to tell me son."

"I didn't bring Marge here."

"That's silly, I hope that you got my daughter-in-law so I hope that we spend the holidays together."

"I just told you, Marge isn't here!" said Homer. "But that's impossible, how could she not here?"

"I can explain that." as Jasper gets to explain. "This Christmas lodge is a lodge, it seems that she and her kids had to came in as they get show that they had to be planned by the anonymous villain."

"But the last house Marge and I went though one Halloween is where had to chance to survive in here, and Bart turn into Bart man as he gets to reveal of who he really is, and its the butler."

"One thing for sure, it couldn't be anything about the holidays that it hey should've been the reason." said Jasper.

"Well, just in case that Marge gets afraid of that lodge, I'm sure that it get to be that she'll get to come running back."

Back at the lodge, she knew that she was going to make sure that she doesn't suspect though the distance yet. "This could be the yet Christmas yet." said Marge as she gets to eat one of the cookies.

"Hey Careful Marge, those cookies I made are carrot cookies."

"Well, that doesn't bother me Bugs." as she gets to continue eating them. "Dad, why is there an Eggnog machine here? We can make it in the kitchen!" said Manny. "Now now mijo, I'll let you know that we could be using that machine can do anything as they should be making it."

"Yeah, and besides, this eggnog is the best." as Bart gets to drink it

"Well, at least that my new friends that could be more interesting then the last one, and besides, I think that we could be going to be the best Christmas ever." said Wendy.

"As we speak, I think that Mr. Herriman could be in the kitchen working right now."

As the kids get to their lodge rooms, what they didn't know is the inside the mysterious stranger in the control room is spying on the kids and adults. "Soon, my dear friends, you'll get to be learn that they get to face some challenges and Obstacles as you get to join them soon." as the Mysterious figure laughed so evilly.

Please comment and tell me of what you think so far.


	4. Chapter 4-Bart's Christmas Tree Story

A/N:Christmas is getting closer and I hope this next chapter of our favorite cartoon friends may get to be that they could be very interesting, so sit back, relax and read this exciting chapter because this chapter.

Chapter 3:Challenges And Obstacles

It shows that Roldoflo was checking the lists as he gets to be that he was going to be that simply to be easy as they had to show about what to do on Christmas.

"It seems that we might get to show that we're going to make some cookies as Marge and others get to be cooking at, and as for the guys, they get to find a Christmas tree so they get to search for one."

"Oh Dad, can I search for a Christmas Tree?" asked Manny. "Well, you remember last year?" as Manny flashed back.

"Well Dad, I guess that we might get to enjoy a lovely Christmas this year." said Manny. "Yep, and just to be more reliable, I think that we could be that we might get to be the best Christmas ever!" as Manny get to sniff.

"Say, what's that sizzling sound?" as he gets to see Senior Chappi gets to be cooking. "All Right, we're going to have Senior Chappi for Christmas dinner!" as Roldolfo gets to see his beloved parrot, he seems to shouts "AHH! SENIOR CHAPPI!" as Maria gets to use a spatula to free him. "Oh, I'm sure he'll get to be okay." she said as she giggled. "Dang!"

As Manny flashed forward. "Come on, you think that I could eat Senior Chappi, please!"

As Marge had to make that he was going to be using as they could be more ready. "Okay everyone I think that we're settled for Christmas and that's what need for a big Christmas Vacation!" as the others cheered.

As the mysterious figure was watching on them. "Don't you worry Marge," said the figure. "I believe that soon you'll get to be that the kids will be facing Obstacles and Challenges!" as he evilly laughs.

At the Kitchen, they had to get the meals ready. "You know I think that we could be using the cookies that it could be that seriously to be quite interested." said Maria. "Well, think nothing about it Mrs. Rivera, I think that I had a few Christmas past and well, I Think that it could be a big surprise as they get to find out on Christmas day."

"Yeah, I kinda figured." said Maria. "You know, I Was reading one of the books, _Christmas Every Day_ and I hope that-"

"NO!" Maria Screamed as she changed into a tone. "I mean, I don't want to hear about it, I was simply had to make it as they had to see here!" as Frankie looked scared. "OK, I'm going to come back." as she seems that she was going to find out about it.

Meanwhile, it seems that Bart and Manny are searching for a Christmas Tree that's perfect for the lodge. "You know Manny, I had my share of bad Christmases, for example I burned down the tree and the presents."

"How did you do that Bart?" Manny wanted to know. "Well, it all started when I was drinking 12 glasses of water, I was prepared to get up morning, but Lisa told me that the Indians had to get up early for their attacks, then I had a dream that I was on a rides of seeing Stampy washing himself, firemen can't seem to control their hose and even a crowd cheering for 'P' as they get to cheer as I woke up as I had to go to the bathroom."

"What happens next?" asked Manny.

"After I Had to go the bathroom, I was going down to see that I was the first one down as I get to show that I was opening up a letter from my Aunt Selma as she gave me $20.00, and then I open the present as it reviled to be a firetruck, and I played with it, until it hit the Tree and start to burn, so I used the sink hose and I got upset as I see the Christmas Tree and presents melted down."

FLASH

As Bart gets to watch the Christmas melted down, he sees Lisa's yellow sweater and then Maggie's cow toy with its last "moo". "Moooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo." as Marge gets to hear about it. "Homer, I think I heard a noise!" as Homer imitates a cow mooing, as she snore as Homer awoke to tell her to "Knock it off."

FLASH

"Ohh, you seem to be in trouble at the time!" said Manny.

"So I had to bury everything in pure white snow until it was 7:00 in the morning and as I was going back to bed, they want to know what happen that night, so I lied to them about a burglar about sneaking it and stole the presents and the tree, as we go though a rough time Christmas, so later the whole town throw us a party, and my family was enjoying it, but I wasn't however."

"Oh, I guess you're guilty about it." "Yeah, so Apu had announced that they raised $15,000.00 to me and my family." "Did you say $1,500.00?" Manny asked. "No, $15,000.00"

"Oh." said Manny in disappointment and said "Well my Grandpapi can't even steal $150,000.00!" as he laughed.

"So anyway, they spend on a car and they seem to enjoy it as they get to show that I wasn't even enjoy it." as it seem that it was simply had to spin around it as it was out of control, and we bail out just in time to enjoy it."

FLASH

"BAIL OUT!" Shouted Lisa as they did as the car's been spinning out of control. "Phew! that was Close!" said Marge as the car exploding flying flaming car parts around them. "At least the Burglar's having a merry Christmas." as Bart got disappointed.

FLASH

"So the next morning, the day after Christmas, I got up early and confessed about told them the truth about there was no burglar, it was all me all because I buried the Tree and the presents as I apologize to them."

"Did they forgive you?" Manny asked. "No, they strangle me."

As they stopped to see the perfect tree. "Well to be continued Bart because we've found a prefect tree!" as they seen a beautiful pine tree that would be an excellent Christmas Tree.

"Is it awesome Bart?" asked Manny. "It's really perfect!"

"Great, now I could get it as they get could the ax and chop it up!" as Manny turns into El Tigre, he protest this Tree. "Oh no you don't, not this Tree!" as Bart frowns.

Back at the lodge the Mysterious figure had to wait for his men to be letting those challenges and obstacles all been set up. "Sir, your obstacles and challenges have been set up."

"Perfect, they don't know what hit them." as he laughs evilly.

What will happen? Find out next chapter.

A/N:This chapter make an reference to _The Simpsons_ episode "Miracle on Evergreen Terrance" so I thought that you get to understand that.


	5. Chapter 5-Xmas Nuts

Chapter 4:Challenges and Obstacles Part 2

As the girls got back with from shopping and Bart and Manny had come back from finding the tree, they had to make sure that they had to notice that they could be exactly to noticed that the had to seem that they're going to decorate the whole lodge.

"All right, let's go!" Marge announced as they got to put up the tree, at least that Bart noticed that he spent $19.99 on that plastic tree.

Meanwhile the girls are baking some cookies as they get to making the ingredients property, and then the adults are wrapping presents as they get to be that they seem to be putting them under the tree.

"Perfect, now all that we had to do is to make it perfect and everything will be all Christmassy." as Marge inspects it.

Meanwhile at the Springfield Retirement Castle, Homer and his dad are making the Christmas as they had to do it. "Dad, do you think that we need to make it as we get to the fashion way of sense of Christmas but do you really had to do about it?"

"Relax Homer, I could feel that we're going to make it the best Christmas ever so we can have it inspiringly..." as he fall asleep and woke up and said "I've like to use one of my lifelines please."

"I hope that Marge better be here so we can expect to do so." it was that simply had to go as his friends had to came over for a visit. "Hey Homer, me and the guys are going down to the Gift Exchange so we can we clean up good."

"Sorry guys, I can't go," said Homer. "Marge is going to have a Christmas vacation with Bart and Lisa up at the lodge."

"The lodge?" asked Lenny. "I Know about the lodge, it's where a mysterious figure can give kids chance to survive this Christmas."

"What?" Asked Homer. "yeah, it's very simple since that we need to make sure that they had to survive though those obstacles and challenges."

"Those kids are pretty smart, and I know, Lisa's the smartest of them all." said Homer. "Ah, Cheer up Homer, I think that we need to make sure that we're going to let the kids to survive before Christmas."

"Yeah, you're right Moe." said Homer to his bartending friend. "you're always Moe."

"That Mysterious figure that happens to be that simply had to feel as they get to notice as when as they get to survive though the distance."

Back at the lodge...

"Boy, this will be the best Christmas ever." said Bart. "Yeah, you said it, even though my family had some ups and downs." said Frieda. "Frieda, Ex-nay on your Amily-Fay." said Manny.

"Yeah, I kind feel sorry for Homer." As Bart came down. "For a strange reason, he doesn't want to be celebrate Christmas with all of us, just with him and my mom."

"Dude, do you think that I could be that seriously to be ingrate as we find out about the money." as they had to show that they get to believe in faith. "It just goes to show you, I think that we're celebrating Christmas with the right way!"

As Electricity has been flicking the lights on and off. "Think again, for the kids are about to go for a mysterious challenges and obstacles as they could never have before!" as the mysterious figure said on the intercom.

"Who are you and what are you talking about?" asked Bugs.

"Oh, you'll get to find out, but more importantly, I think that we need to be seriously to be showing off as they get to make it. "If you want to enjoy the rest of your Christmas Vacation, they had to do some serious challenging as they get to be seriously to be making it interesting to begin with."

"Oh yeah well, I don't think that you'll get to make as they get to make it more 'interesting' as you think!" said Bart.

"We shall see!" as the lights seem to be crackling as they get to make it as everyone panicking as Maria hyperventling.

Marge Whistles as she gets everybody to halt. "Everyone, listen! If we're going to enjoy the rest of our Christmas Vacation, we need to face the villain's challenges and obstacles in order to be surviving as we get to work into teams!"

"You can with them, I'm getting out of here!" said Maria has she gets to run as doors went shut on her. "AHH!" as she notice that all doors seem that was been shut down.

"Okay, I think that we need to think about this for a minute," said Bart. "Whoever is responsible for this is trying to make Christmas Vacation to be short lived."

"Bart's right, so I think that we need to be divided up into groups!" said Scrooge as he formed. "Group 1 will be Bart, Manny, Frieda, Maria, Donald and Daffy." he said. "Group 2 will be Rodolfo, Marge, Bugs and Mickey." and then he turn over to Group 3. "Group 3 will be Frankie, Minnie, Daisy, Anias, Gumball and Richard."

"But what about Groups 4, 5 and 6?" asked Nicole, Gumball, Anias and Darwin's mom. "You will be the leader of Group 4 with Sam, Wendy and Goofy, as Group 5 gets to be Tommy, Chuckie, and Kimmi, and Group Six gets to be Dil, Phil and Lil, Angelica, and Suzie."

"Yeah about that, Phil and Lil had to be with their family and Dil had to stay home with his dad."

Back at the Pickles residence. "DAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"For crying out loud dad, why did you watch _Santa Clause VS the Martians_ again?" asked Dil. "I thought that I was supposed to make it interesting but somehow, it got haywire!"

"Stu, Stu pickles, you better get out before you're traumatized until Christmas Eve!" said Didi, his wife. "The movie is all burry after the first 10 minutes, blurry after the first 10 minutes!"

At the lodge, "Is everyone ready?" asked Scooge. "Good, then let's go!" as they get to solve the mystery as Group No.2 gets to show that they had to go down to the hallway.

"Call it a hunch Doc, but I seem to be following it though my time as they get to show that this mysterious figure that could be seriously to be ingrate as they get to believe such a challenge." said Bugs.

"Well, if we wants us to make sure that we don't know how to survive in challenges, all that we need to make sure that we had to find this way to spend the rest of the Christmas Vacation." said Marge.

"Guys, over here!" shouted Rodolfo as he sees something. "I found a present." as he picks up.

"What do you think it could be?" asked Marge. "I think it's..." as he Rodolfo shook it. "...light." as he noticed that he was simply had to open it. "Huh,ice a key in the present, how nice." as Rodolfo use that key to the door. "Maybe this key opens the door." as he gets to open it, it turns out to be nuts.

"I think that we're in the nut room." said Marge as the group gets to walk in. "Do you think that this could be that difficult?" asked Mickey.

"Not as difficult as they could be." as the door shuts on them. "That's because you were 'nut' supposed to know that this challenge is seriously to be that's all 'cashew'!"

"Gesuntight Doc." Said Bugs. "There are exactly 5 Million nuts in this room, but out of those 5 million nuts, there are 4 of them that has the letters 'X' 'M' 'A' 'S' that spells 'Xmas.', and the odds to find the letters to spell 'Xmas' are defiantly 5 million to 1."

"Uh don't you mean 5 Million to 4?" asked Mickey. "Well, aren't we the smart one? You'll get to make at as they get to make it as they had to show that once you spelled completely, you'll be free to go, fail within a half-hour and you'll stuck here until the day after Christmas!" as the figure laughed."

As Marge gets to open the door, she noticed that she was trying to get out of there, but it was shut tight. "We're stuck!" Marge shouts.

"All that we need to get though the nuts to find the letters 'X', 'M' 'A' and 'S' to spell "Xmas' and get out of here!" shouts Rodolfo as the group gets to finds it as Bugs steps on a nut, that revailed to be an "A".

"Guys, look! I got an 'A'!" shout Bugs. "Well, I'll be, it is an 'A'!" replied Mickey. "But how did you find it so quick?" asked Rodolfo. "My lucky foot step on the nut and it just became one of the letters that been found."

"Okay, let's find three more letters and get out of here!" said Marge as they get though cracking though the nuts as they get do it, as Mickey has found "S", and Rodolfo had found an "M".

"We've found every letter expect 'X'." said Marge. "Ah Nuts!" said Rodolfo. "Get it? Because this room is full of nuts."

"Stop making puns and help us!" said Bugs as they get to find the nuts. "Well, I hope that this room will be 'nuttin' but a couple of crazy people because 'al-mends' as you get to see that you're going to be 'nut' the challenging group that I expecting you be getting it." as the figure laughs.

"I Found it!" shouted Mickey. "I found it!" as the others got to seeing that Mickey has found an "X". "Great now let's putting the letting the letters together."

"Okay, we're going to be putting the letters together and make it so we need to show that we're going to be spelled out 'Xmas'." replied Marge as they get to put it together as they had to make as they had to make to try to spell "Xmas" as they try so hard.

"Is it 'Amxs'?" asked Rodolfo.

"No, I think it's 'Smax'." said Mickey. "No, no, no, it's 'Mxas'." said Mickey. "It's Xmas!" as they had to be putting together as they seem to make it corrective as they put it together as they had to show that the word "Xmas" glowed and unlocked the door.

"Well, that was easy." as they get to leave. meanwhile, Group 1 has to find Christmas Challenge or Obstacle as they get to find out more about.

"So Bart, tell me after you told your family the truth about the Christmas Tree?" asked Manny. "Not now Manny, we need to find out as they get to survive if we want to continue our Christmas vacation!" as they had to go into a room. "You might get to see that it should be more presents that it could be that exciting as they had to do anything but this!" as the figure closed the door after the group get to walk over to the ballroom. "Well, this is pleasing." said Frieda.

"Well, it is if you don't have to do as you had to show that you get to face to face with some presents." as they saw them.

"Presidents? that's easy." said Bart. "Not as easy as you remember this Bart Simpson!" as they get to be showing a flaming Christmas Tree. "Ay Cruambra! Not Again!"

"Not again?" asked Frieda. "That's what Bart was telling me!"

"If you put the presents in the right order, I will extinguish this tree, and if you don't, you'll be getting Coal instead!" evil figure laughed.

Will they get to save the Christmas Tree and put the presidents in order? Find out next chapter!

Leave some comments in the meantime.


	6. Chapter 6-Christmas Everyday Challenge

Chapter 6:Maria's Christmas everyday nightmare

It was that Group 1, known are Rodolfo, Marge, Mickey and Bugs had to leave as they get to leave as they get to find the right place. "We'll get to find the others if we get to a right place!" replied Bugs as they get to be showing there.

"Well, it took 2,000,008 nuts to find the word 'Xmas' to get out of that nut room." said Rodolfo. "Well, it was driving us _nuts!"_ as Marge laughed. "Ah, keep your puns to yourself _Margaroie!"_ said Rodolfo.

As they had to leave, Bart and his Group had to go find as they had to make it as they had to sure as they had to find a way to make it more responsible.

"Okay guys, we'll have to make this as exactly as we get to much about it."

"I think that we could be more challenging, otherwise I think that mysterious Christmas figure is quite Despicable!" Said Daffy.

"Oh Daffy, don't be such a sourpuss, do you think that we could find a challenge that could be seriously to be making it as they get to show that it could be interesting way to find it." said Maria. "Besides, I could be more exceptional that I had Christmases before I got apart with Rodolfo, because he gets to be a White Pandera every time."

As they get to enter the room, they get to show that they had to simply had to notice that the door slam on them.

"Gee, it got dark all of the sudden, isn't it?" asked Bart.

"Not as Dark as it going to be!" as the mysterious figure laughed.

As the lights turn on, the group had to put see that they saw an Calendar, where get you pull off a page and get to see it.

"Stand back, I'll be getting this." Said Manny as he gets to touch the calendar as he read. "December 24."

"Is this a joke?" Bart Demanded. "Because if it is, we're not laughing!" "Pull the page!" as the voice demanded, Manny pulled the page and it said "December 25".

"Christmas day, that's what's it's all about, right?" asked Bart. "That's right," said the Voice. "But if you can pull it again, I guess that you're going to make it to say that it's December 26."

"I Doubt it." said Frieda as Bart gets to pull it and it said the same thing. "Aye Crumbra! December 25 again?!" as Bart keeps pulling the pages as it repeats the same date over and over and over again. "What the heck is this?!"

"It's so simple my spiked haired friend," as the lights get to turn on, they see that it there was calendars that said "Christmas Every Day".

"Yes, it was the simple story called 'Christmas Every Day" as they seem that you'll get to repeat Christmas every day over and over and over again, until it could drive you crazy!" as he evil laughed as Maria gets to hypervaliante as she gets though this. "Mom, are you okay?" Asked Maria we go her past and it was simply had to go to her parents as she noticed that she was simply had to celebrate Christmas all over again.

"Don't you get it?" Asked young Maria. "Christmas was yesterday!" "Ah yes but you'll get to enjoy it again, and again, and again, and again!"

as Maria gets though everyday as they get to make as they get to make it as she was driving her crazy as she screamed and took us back to her adult age and her son and his friends.

"Something Bothering you Mrs. Rivera?" asked Frieda. "Don't you get it?!" Asked Maria. "I feel that I was going to feel that my parents get so celebrate Christmas everyday!"

"Mmm, funny." Said Bart. "You know, I believe that my mom got a fear of flying, and she turn out all right."*

"In order to get out of the room, you must had to survive without making any mistakes, and it'll be repeating until you get it right!" as the voice laughed.

"Mistakes? what Mistakes?" Asked Manny. "Yeah, we've never done anything wrong." said Bart. "Oh No? Well, as your friend Bart get to remember this in here!" as the voice gets to show a video as Bart gets to try to put the Christmas Tree and watch it to melted down."

"Oh no!" said Frieda, as she seem that she make it as she notice that she was simply to let the Christmas eggnog got on her dad, and Manny gets to see that he tries to get his family to clam down but he never get to listen.

As Daffy gets to see that he was trying to get his family to go over his nuts as he simply had to get his family to hold down, and it shows that Donald shows his Christmas as he gets to know that Chip and Dale gets to ruin his Chirstmas.

"Quack! this is driving me crazy!" Donald shouts as he goes crazy.

"If you want to survive though the rest of the Christmas Vacation, all you had to do is to relive your Christmases without making the same mistakes all over again, or you'll be _burned_ at the state. Get it? Burned? Because that is what Bart's Christmas disaster is all about."

"We get it Disciple host." said Daffy.

"Your Christmas Past is true!" said Manny. "You really had to burn the Christmas tree down to the state!"

"I did and I lied to my family about some burglar." said Bart. "How would I know it'll never happen to be the to Bart?" Asked Frieda. "Good point." Said Bart.

As they get to show that they had to make it without making any mistakes, they had to go though the challenge as Bart gets to see his old Firetruck. "No, No, I Won't do it! I won't do it, I-" then he said "Ah, the heck with it!" as he gets to use his firetruck as it got though burning though the Christmas Tree. "Not this time!" as he gets to save the presents by throwing right next to Daffy and Frieda as they get to make sure that they get to save every president, until there's nothing left to watch the Christmas tree burning without the presidents this time.

Meanwhile, Manny had to turn make his Christmas Party had to make it as they had to survive as they get to make it as they get to make it, as he turn into El Tigre to fight the villains and such as they get to make it as they had to notice that they get to sure that they get to notice that they had to survive to know it to make it so survive.

As they get to make it as Maria gets to make it as they had to make sure that she had to ensure that she was going to make it as they had to make it right. "There, I done it."

As she get to see it, she had to make it as they get to enhance as they get to make it as they go as they discover button that said "End Christmas Everyday" and they push it, as they all come to an end.

"How did you do that?" asked Daffy. "Let's just say that I've been there before."

"A Lot?" asked Bart. "Oh Mrs. Rivera, I should've known."

"Don't worry kids, i'll tell you all about it." Said Maria. "It's long before you become Plata Laugristra, isn't it?" asked Frieda. "Well, sort of, yeah." as she open the door and they leave the door.

As we leave the group, we find that Nicole and Richard's group as they get to be having into the place in here. "Okay guys, we need to make sure as they get to use as they had to find it as they get to a strange room. "I know about this," said Nicole. "I was in this white room, I had to make sure they need to survive in this, and then I get to bathe in eggnog and then I cried, and cried and-"

"You happen to cry in an Eggnog nightmare?" Asked Wendy. "Mrs. W, you just don't know, don't you."

"Relax Wendy, if there's anything that my Mom taught me, is not drink too much eggnog or else you'll give it a big burp." as the door shuts on them. "Oh, I don't think that would happen."

"What makes you say that?" asked Goofy. "Because you got to use your _noggins_ to figure it out!" as he evilly laughed.

What will happen?

Find out next chapter!

*=It show that it's a reference in _The Simpsons_ episode "Fear Of Flying" of which that Marge got a fear of flying.


	7. Chapter 7-Eggnoggin

Chapter 7:Eggnog and Sweets

As they get survive from letting the eggnog to let the eggnog to be filling up, they had to notice that they had to show that they're going to make it as they get to make it.

"Hope that you'll get to use your 'noggins' to get out this one, get it? 'Noggins' as your brains?" as the group looked confused. "uhh..." said Richard. "Oh come on, the puns worked on the nut and "Christmas Everyday" rooms!" said the voice. "Anyway, in order to get out of the eggnog room, you must get to memorize the line to the famous Christmas story ''Twas The Night Before Christmas! if you don't, you'll be filled up with Eggnog up to Christmas day!" as the figure laugh so evilly.

"Don't worry, my dad used to read me every Christmas eve night." said Wendy. "I think I know how the beginning goes." as she clear her throat. "Twas the Night before Christmas and all though the house, come on!"

"Not a single a creature was starring, not even a cow!" guessed Nicole. "Ah, don't have one Nicole," said Goofy. "I'll let you know it's a sheep!"

"Don't be ridiculous Goofy," Said Frankie. "you can count sheep when you sleep, besides it was a mouse."

"I'll go with Frankie and said 'Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse'." said Richard. "Well, the first two lines are true and I hope that we get to memorize more." said Nicole. "I'll go." as she cleared her throat. "The stockings are hung with care..."

"Hoping that soon that St. Nicolaus will soon be there." said Goofy. "Yes, that's it!" Richard said to Goofy.

Meanwhile at the Springfield retirement castle, the seniors gets to be as they had to make it as they get to wait for Marge. "yeah, I don't know about you guys, but I think that it could be the best Christmas ever, huh?" asked Jasper.

"Well I don't know about it, but I think that we could be making that my daughter-in-law will soon be here." said Homer.

As they suddenly as they get making as they get to notice to hear a moaning that exactly to similar to Marge's. "Did you hear of what I hear?" asked Homer. "Could it be Marge moaning?" asked his dad. "It is Marge! I knew that she had to leave the lodge and came here!" as the came to the front door, and hear that moan loud enough.

"Okay, this is it! I hope that Marge have come here in order to make it as they get to see that she make it by foot!" as they get to opening, it was Barney Gumble an his Plow King as the plow get to be plowing the snow, having the engine that imitates Marge's Moan."

"Hi Homer, having a Christmas with your grandpa?" asked Barney. "I was spending Christmas to have some fun!" as he belches.

"That's it, we're going to phone Marge and we're going to get her here!" as Homer said.

Back at the eggnog room, the eggnog had to be filled up 2 feet as they tried to be guessing that the lines from "Twas the night before Christmas" as they get to show as they get to notice that they're trying as fast as they could when Richard shouts "Wait A Minute, I got an idea!" as he gets to pull off a crazy straw. "I can drink our way out!" as he gets to drink as the group that said "We're all doomed!"

As other groups get to enter the gingerbread room. "Wow, look at all of the Gingerbread." said Daisy. "Yeah, it's a shame that we can't eat it all." said Daisy. "I Just wish that we could notice about it." said Tommy as the door closes on them.

"Oh but I believe that there is a challenge in here." said the Voice as the door closes on them. "In order to win, you must get to make sure to find the key that's inside one of those gingerbread houses as you can find the right one."

"Okay, all that we need to find the key in order to get out of the Gingerbread houses until we find the right one, we get to eat them all!" said Suzie. "Oh okay, by me, I ate my cookies in my youth." as they get to eat the cookies as they had to go though to find the right one as they get to notice that they to get everything in this room.

Back at the Eggnog room, they had to notice that find that they been filled up with it.

As the other groups get to notice as they get to believe that they had to find Nicole and the others. "I thought that we never get out of there." said Maria. "You never told us that you get to live Christmas every day Mrs. Rivera." said Bart. "Yeah Mom, what makes you had to go though of this?" asked Manny. "After Christmas, your grandparents thought they had to continue as they get to do it everyday that was driving me crazy and all though the days."

As they got to Rodolfo and the other groups. "Maria!"

"Oh thank goodness Rodolfo, I thought that it could never had to be that you'll get out of the challenge." said Maria as the kiss. "Kiss at your own time," said Frieda. "Right now we need to find our friends!"

As they get to find the others, they had to make it as they get to sure that they had to ran over to a room that over flows over the eggnog. "Is that eggnog?" asked Marge as Rodolfo gets to sniff it as they could go for it. "I think it is!" as Bart gets to walk up in here. "Stand back, I'll be taking care of this!" as he gets to bang on the door as they get to bang it harder and harder.

"If there's anything I learn from Lisa, is to use the key that's right next door." As Dexter gets to open the door as he unlocked it as the eggnog flown. "Oh, thanks guys." said Nicole.

"Yeah, I thought at I would never get out that eggnog here." Said Wendy.

"See? I told you that eggnog drinking would payoff." as he gives out a big belch. "BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
"Ahh, good eggnog."

"Come on, we need to find Sam and others next!" Bart said as he gets to run to find them.

As for the other groups, they had to make sure that they had to notice that they had to find the right key. "I wish that Penny was here." Said Gumball. "I Don't think that I could possible had to do this alone."

"Dude, do you think that Penny would flew in and get us out of this room?" asked Darwin. "Give it up!" he said.

"I remember this one time," said Suzie. "We came in with this guy, Eddie Valiant." as she gets to flashback. "It was that strange Gingerbread has been kidnapped by brothers and sister."

"You were right to call me little girl." said Eddie. "Now, what's this about?"

"I Come home from school one day and all that I see that as to see that strange gingerbread men that kidnapped my siblings!"

"Don't worry Little girl, I will save your siblings with a blink on an eye." But when Mr. Valiant got to the place, it turns out that it wasn't gingerbread at all, it was the same people that cause them nothing but Trouble."

As flashed forward. "As I Get to see that I thanked him for saving my siblings, he told that I was the hero."

"That's great." said Dexter. "Now find something to get us out of there!" as Anias get to show that it was going to be that inspect about the whole room.

"Oh guys, I don't think that we could eat all that sugar." she said. "What makes you say that?" Asked Dee Dee. "I'm saying that we could be needing that we could be breaking though the walls."

"We got to find one of the keys!" said Chuckie as they get to eating the key, all expect Lil of course. "Lil, why aren't you eating?" asked her twin brother Phil. "Huh? Oh yeah, I was too inspecting the walls."

Will they get to find the key in time?

Find out next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8-The Big Xmas Ending

A/N:Before we began, we might get to know that Christmas is over but this story doesn't have to as we get to find as we might have to continue the story.

Chapter 8:A Phone call to Marge

As we get to find that Homer and his dad had to spend some time with his Dad and his friends, he knew that he was going make it as he gets to making it as get as they had to notice that it wasn't Christmas without Christmas without them, so they had to notice that they could take it as they thought about it.

"Gee, I wonder if Marge was supposed to be running into here yet." said Abe.

As the other seniors get to mumble about it, they knew that they had to make it as they could make it to qualify as they notice it.

"I never been worried in my life!" he shouted. "I know, she could've been here right about now." as they heard another moaning noise that resembles Marge's.

"Did you hear that?" asked Homer. "It's that moaning again." said Jasper. "Last time it was a vacuum cleaner."

"This time it's personal!" said Abe. "You're right!" as they get to hop over there as they get to show that they had to notice that they needed to make it as they heard it louder. "THIS TIME MARGE IS HERE!" as Homer Screamed as they get to the door.

"I home that my Daughter-In-Law got in here this time!" as it turns out that it was a buffer this time that resembles Marge's Moan. "Sorry guys." said Groundkeeper Willie.

It was that we get to be that Homer had decided that he had enough. "That's it! I had enough! It's time that we call Marge!" Meanwhile back in the lodge, the teenage Rugrats are surviving though the Gingerbread room.

"I can't take another bite!" said Angelica. "It's my obsession about cookies all over again!" as she gets sick, as Lil gets curious. "Oh yeah, I, too am getting sick." as she pretends to get vomits. "That's easy for you to say," said Phil. "You're not even helping us! You're just being Sarcastic."

"Well excuse me for trying." as Kimmi gets to eat as she notice that she was going to make it as that to go though the distance as they notice it. "Wait a minute," said Anias. "I just thought of something, I think that this room is made out of Gingerbread and Candy, so the only way to get out of here is to break one of those walls here."

"Why didn't I think of that?" asked Gumball as he puts his hand on his hand. "Yeah, these walls," Said Lil. "I guess that I should that I had to notice that they had to notice that we had to see that we should've seen that coming."

As Suzie gets to use the key that she found on the Gingerbread house she step on.

"I Found the Key!" yelled Suzie. "I Found it!" as they get to see that they had to notice that they get to see that she unlocked the door and free in there.

As she gets to open the key, they had to make as she, and Kimmi had to leave the gingerbread room.

"Guys, aren't you coming?" asked Kimmi. "We got to find our own way out of here." as Lil said. "Be right with you Girls, just as soon as Angelica as we get to lead you the way."

"Huh?" as Angelica looked confused. "Oh yeah, right!" as the girls leave the room. "You mean to tell me this whole time that the girls had a right idea that they get to leave?" asked Chuckie. "AHH!" as he ran into the Gingerbread wall and broke it. "At least the girls _did_ find the right way."

It was that Marge and her group walked down. "Chuckie, are you all right?" asked Marge. "Oh yeah, I had to make it as they get to land on the floor." as her group get up with Chuckie, the phone ring. "I'll get it!" as Scrooge picked up as he said "Hello." and it was Homer on the phone.

"I DEMAND TO TALK TO MARGE!" shouted Homer. "Yes, right away." as the others are going to came in here. "Dad?" asked Homer.

"Oh, you want to talk to Marge, huh?" asked Scrooge. "Here, I'll give it to you." as he gives the phone to Marge. "Oh hello Homie, I think that we could be that we're going to enjoy the Christmas Vacation and it shows that we might get to show that we had to go though the challenges as the other groups get to listen to Marge going crazy and crazier."

As Homer looked worried, Homer have deicded. "That's it, we're going to the lodge and bring my wife back!"

As everyone got back to the lobby. "Well guys?" Asked Bugs. "Do you know anything?"

"All that I could figure it out is because that we might get to show that we need that we need proof that whoever's behind it all that could be more reliable." said Mickey.

"Yeah, and more importantly, I think that we need to make it as they get as they could know about to these challenges."

As the Figure get to tell them, "I hope that you get to enjoy my challenges and obstacles because you're going to stay here forever!"

"We can't stay here forever," Maria exclaimed. "Yeah, just Christmas Vacation!" said Bart.

"And besides, I was the only one who happen to be passing though the Gingerbread wall!" replied Chuckie. "What? I could've swore that I hid a key inside one of the gingerbreads and Suzie had the right idea."

"Oh yeah?" Asked Frieda. "We'll just see about that." as Frieda gets to pull the rope as Lil gets to stand at fireplace as they get to revail that the Mysterious figure happen to be her father!" "Dad?!"

"The guy who's responsible of all of this is Emiliano Suarez?" surprised Tommy. "Okay, you got me, All that my wife and I wanted to be to spend Christmas with us and her sisters, but she seem that she was going to make it as she notice that she was going to be here."

"But why?" Dexter replied. "Why did you have to do this?"

"Because I set up the obstacles and challenges so you have to make it as they get to be challenging and more relying and such." said Carmella, his wife.

"Why Mom, Dad, that's-" "That's simply irresistible, because of that, I had to be giving out to enjoy the Christmas fun!" said Marge as she interrupted Frieda. "And now if you don't mind, I think that I could be own my way!" as she get to break the door the way Chuckie did to the gingerbread wall as she gets sled down as she gets to enjoy sledding."

As we see the Powerpuff Girls gets to sledding, Marge made speed of light as they get to spin down.

As everybody had to get Marge back as they get to be using as they get to ride in separate buses as they get to drive down as they get to follow Marge.

"Come on everybody, we need to catch her!" as Frankie pulled the bus to full speed as to do so as others!

"How did you do that?" Asked Sam.

"I just pull the buses into full jets, I don't asked Questions." answered Frankie.

Meanwhile, Homer and the seniors are getting ready to get Marge. "Okay guys, we're going to get Marge, in and out, and when we do, I'll teach her a lesson that she won't forget!"

"Gee, would that be 3 flaming buses and a sled?" asked Jasper.

As they get to see that Marge and the others get to see as they were screaming as they get to ram into the others as they get to show that they crash and it causes into the fire.

"Bart, how did you and your friends got here? Where's you're mother?"

"Where IS Mom?!" as they began to look for her. "Mom!"

"MARGE!" Shouted Frieda as she look into the desk. "HEY MARGE!" as she looked into the chair. "I Found Mrs. Simpson," replied Suzie. "but she's hurt badly." as Maria and Rodolfo hypervenaltes together as Homer fainted.

It was until then that Marge came out of the steam box and became herself again.

"Marge!" said everyone as the come to her. "She's alive!"

"Wait, if that's Mrs. Simpson, then who did I got?" Suzie asked mysteriously.

"Yay! I won the lottery! Whoo-Hoo!" said the crazy lady as the group laughed as Homer comes to her. "You scared me!" as she throws her a fit, then happily exclaimed "I was so worried that you would've come!"

"Aww, I was simply happy to be here," as she frowns "but I never get to see Christmas as possible."

The group gets to frown as they get to show that Santa Claus has come to come.

"Santa Claus?" asked Angelica. "Ho Ho Ho!"

"Oh Santa, thank goodness that you're here." said Bart as Santa gets to see what happen. "You see, my mom wanted to be having a Christmas for once and well, things got out of hand when Frieda's Parents are responsible for the Challenges and well, we accidently crash into my grandpa's retirement center."

"Yeah, we're sorry Santa." said Marge as she and Bart Frowns.

"Oh, that's nothing about that." said Santa. "WHAT?!" as the group got confused. "You see, you don't need challenges to be celebrating Christmas."

"You don't?" Asked Homer. "No, what you really need to be is to show that we need to be having it with your friends and families."

"Hot diggity dog, that's good enough for everybody!" said Abe.

"It sure is!" said Santa. "and what yoo need to be is have the best Christmas ever!"

as Lisa Loud gets to appear "I Would've said so myself."

"Lisa Loud! You're here!" as Dexter gets up to her. "I think that I could be spending Christmas with you but I believe that we had to go our separate ways, you got a secret lab, I got 9 sisters and a brother." she told him. "This isn't going to work."

"Yeah, now I know why the relationship isn't going be happening." as Dexter told his friends as the Christmas Tree fell.

"What isn't happening either is this mess that we created." said Bart.

"That's nothing a little Christmas magic can't fixed!" as he used the magic to make everything in the Springfield retirement Castle to be all Christmassy as they get to see all though the magic as they get to see it, as Emiliano and Carmela get to be dressed like Santa Claus and his wife, even though they seem to be responsible for the challenges back at the lodge."

And all the Christmas Magic spread though the Christmas Cheer.

"This is the best Christmas that I could ever spend, wouldn't think so Mom?" asked Bart. "No." as Bart Frowns. "It's even Better!"

"And what a better way to celebrate with a Christmas Cheer?" asked Marge. "I'm way ahead of you Marge." as Maria pulled out her Guitar as she gets to sing.

 _We Wish You A Merry Christmas_

 _We Wish You A Merry Christmas_

 _We Wish you a Merry Christmas_

 _And A Happy New Year!_

And so, they had to be celebrating with Music pumps up as they get to celebrate as they danced though the night, and they danced happily ever after.

The End

That was my first Christmas Story, even though that Christmas is over, please make some comments and tell me of what you think of the whole story.


End file.
